Total Drama Craziness Insured!
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: So yea. Here's the OC story. First is the bios for all characters. Second starts things off. Beta-ed by Slim Shady147. NO CURSING THAT I WILL TYPE! Feel free to cures though, I won't. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 2

A/n: So, I had something typed, didn't like it, deleted it. Here's the new version. I'm doing this on a mobile phone so please be nice. I can write, that's it.. So um... Yea. Thanks to those that gave me their OC's, and for those of you who didn't I'm not taking anymore. Well, here we go! Oh, and this is beta- read by Slim Shady147, so all mistakes are ours XP so if you read her Total Drama story, I'll kind of introduce the characters like her..

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

A golden blonde cad figure stood in the dark, all you could see of her was her smile and hair. She stepped into the light, wearing a scientists lab coat and skinny jeans that were a faded color. She smiled evilly into the camera, that was secretly in her mirror in the living room.

"Hi! I'm XxBatgirl-RobinxX! And welcome to... Drum roll please!" A drum roll was heard in the distance of a dark room, then an evil laugh. "Total Drama Craziness Insured! I'm your host! And here, are our contestants!" Spotlights were shown in the back ground and the contestants... Where tied to wooden chairs with duct tape on their mouths? What. The. Heck. XxBatgirl-RobinxX smirked and pointed to the one farthest on the right in the square the were placed in.

"This is Mikayla Amaron, 15 years old. Where she came from, I DON'T CARE!" XxBatgirl-RobinxX pointed to a girl with high black pigtails with blonde, green, purple and blue streaks within it. She was an average goth. She had small hoops in her ears and a barely noticeable nose piercing. She was also wearing a black and purple corset top that fitted her perfect and a purple almost tutu thing. She had on pink Converse with black and white stripped socks that reached to about her knees. She glared at XxBatgirl-RobinxX in a mean way. "Take her tape away, please!" An as the command was said, men in white lab coats came out and ripped it from her face. She yelled 'ow!'

"You are a lunatic!" Mikayla huffed out angrily, but gasping for air from the tape less mouth. XxBatgirl-RobinxX rolled her bluish greenish eyes.

"What was your first clue? Anyways! You'll be team leader for Team Tomato!" Mikayla gave her an odd look.

"Tomato?" She asked in disbelief.

"What. Were you expecting something different?" Mikayla nodded.

"Just a little."

"On to our next contestant! This is Molly Coffie, 16 years old! She's from Jamaica. Not that you couldn't tell from the shirt. But still!" Molly rolled her eyes. But it was not a lie. Molly had on a blue T-shirt that said 'Jamaica!', a gray jacket, and purple shorts that were over white stockings. Black boots were on her feet. Her skin was dark, her hair black and cherry red in dreadlocks holding a pink baseball cap. XxBatgirl-RobinxX flicked her wrist and the same men who took away Mikayla's tape was now approaching Molly. She fidgeted, trying not to be touched. Once the tape was off of her mouth, she cursed silently.

"This better be worth a million dollars, being here with a nut job," B-R smiled at word nut job.

"I prefer psychotic."

"I don't give a bees butt what you prefer." The host gave a hurt look and took the used piece of tape from a guy in a lab coat. She tip toed over to Molly, almost trying to be quiet. In reality, she looked a little off tip toeing on teenagers who knew she was there. She put a corner of the tape on Molly's mouth as she started cursing at B-R to get away from her. Well, the blonde just slapped it on her face and left it at that. She shook her body and came behind a hispanic boy at about eighteen.

"Oh yea Molly. You're team leader of Team... Horse..." Molly's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Oh, this my fans, is Jacob Ultimate. You'll like him! He likes wolves! See all his doggie tattoos? Cool right?" B-R said to the camera. By herself, she cleanly took off the tape. She probably shouldn't have.

"You're El Loca!" He yelled in fury, trying to get away from his bounds. It didn't work. To well.

"I kind of know that! What type of therapist would I have if they didn't tell me that first!" B-R said loudly, before realizing her mistake. "Oops. Hehehe. You didn't need to know that. Anything else to say Jacob?"

"Los Lobos Nobles, always united never divided!" He said in the camera. He had on sunglasses covering his face. All that you could tell was that he had long black spiky hair, a skinny face, and he was buff with a lot of tattoos of wolves. He had on a black and yellow outfit entirely. Black and yellow sweatshirt, black and yellow pants, black and yellow shoes. Just black and yellow. It kind of made your eyes dance. And for now, we'll guess that's his gangs colors.

"Okay, Jacob! You're part of Team Tomato."

"Why are the team names so random?" He asked.

"'Cause! I was to lazy to think of good ones! And I was holding a tomato and watching my sister talk about horses at the time. That's why!" B-R hummed. She skipped to the next chair, having great fun torturing her captives.. I mean guests... Yea... Guests.

"Mmmfhmmmmmfffffffoahaoaha," a boy said trying to lick off his tape. He was instead given a harsh hit to the face, rendering him unconscious. The teens looked over horridly at their host, in fear if that was to happen to them. But B-R just came to him and patted his head.

"This right here is Joshua Valentine, seventeen. Nice guy he is, you know, if he doesn't get in my way of teaching this camp a lesson! MUHAHAHA!" She coughed a few times, making a few of them snicker. Joshua had a red t-shirt on and a denim jacket. He also had on jeans, his long hair was held back by a red headband. B-R smiled evilly at the screen before marching up to the next person, speaking as if she knew them personally. This girl had black hair, blue eyes that shone and a Spiderman shirt from the new movie. She had dark black skinny jeans, and red and black high tops. Her pierced ears had star shaped earrings and around her neck a bat necklace. At her back was a Batman plush backpack.

"This is Hanna Behen, sixteen. She likes superheroes! Tell me, who's your favorite?"

"I like them all! But I have a love for Spiderman!" B-R scowled a little.

"Well, I prefer DC soooo... Hahaha, still Spidey is awesome." She moved to the next contestant, who sat still, not showing any particular emotion. "Oh, before I forget, someone tell Joshua he's part of team Horse, and Hanna you're part of Tomato." She gestured down at her arms width were a Taylor Swift look a like sat. She smiled and blew a kiss into the camera. As previously stated, she looks like Taylor Swift, so white blonde hair and blue eyes. Talks a little country and is skinny. You know, the basics for less popular stars today. B-R took off the tape on her mouth. Big mistake.

"You miss, will be hearing from my lawyers. Now why in the name of pink are you hosting this and not Chris like I was informed?" She asked with a honey like voice. She wore a pink dress that stopped mid thigh and had thin straps that were barely noticeable, pick stilettos, and a pink parka. She frowned.

"Well a dead guy isn't so good at talking, is he?" Th teens looked a B-R with a new fear. For their lives. She waved her hand. "Nah, I'm kidding. He's in Canada doing his own thing." They all relaxed visibly. B-R dramatically pointed to the next two. The girl trying with her might to get out of the bounds to kiss and love up on the ginger. The girl was about five foot one, a little over weight. She had short jean shorts and a flowery tank top. Her hair was short and brown and had a purple streak on one side. The boy however was twice her height at six foot two. He was skinny, and looked around the room fidgety. If you had two good working eyes and a filled noggin, you could see that he was paranoid. And the girl next to him was completely crazy.

"This is Chibi Kenshaw, I know I'm going to like her. She just makes the room crazier! Well, she's sixteen. And this is Alec Dorna. You okay Alec?" He twitched.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. Chibi bore a sad face.

"OKAY! Well, Alec is sixteen too. Hopefully we will see some action between the two!" B-R said smiling. Alec had short red hair and brown eyes. He huffed out in annoyance when his wishes were dismissed. Alec had a red T, beige shorts and old red tennis shoes. So the group learned something fast, Chibi was obsessed with gingers, red heads. Alec hopped on his chair, scooting closer to Megan, who couldn't be more disgusted.

"My ginger!" Chibi cried into a camera, and attempted to hop by him. But to no avail.

"Because I like seeing these two mess around, Chibi and Alec are on team tomato, and Megan on Horse." Megan's eyes became dilated.

"OMIGOD I AM A HORSE!" She shouted, using the loudest voice heard so far. She jumped out of her seat, the torn off rope next to on which she filed off. She made a bee line for the door, but found out you needed a password. She yelled and sat back in the seats. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"And this chika right here is Mable Everheart, she likes sugar." Maple was pale with tons of freckles on her face. She had purple eyes, probably contacts because that was a low probability. She had brown hair that reaches her waist and in side bangs a purple streak. Her lips were red and her outfit was normal. A purple plaid blouse, jeans cut short and cow boy boots. She had pierced ears, first hole done, second and a bar.

"You are part of Horse!" B-R stated moving to the next person.

"Oh goody." Mable said. B-R took the pair of sunglasses off of a boy with dark black spiked hair, icy blue eyes, and he was 5'8. He was slightly buff and tanned. The sunglasses where on the top of his head. He had on a black shirt with fake white paint splatters. He had black baggy pants, slightly showing his blue boxers.

"This is Jorel Davis, sixteen, Team Horse." She tapped his head and moved on.

"So when are we getting out of these constraints?" Jorel being brave questions. B-R shrugged.

"When I introduce the last of you guys I guess." She faced a girl with orangey brown hair that was pulled in a french braid with blue eyes. She had dark blue streaks also. She had a swimmers body, which had flura green skinny pants, orange tank, and brown and blue converse.

"This is Faye Midea. Sixteen, team Tomato."

"For a person who hates vegetables, I came out to be one." Faye said sadly looking at the ground.

"Technically, a Tomato is a fruit." Hanna concluded. Faye laughed at herself.

"Oh. I'm dumb."

"This is Debra!" A girl with long curly brown hair winked her green eyes at the camera, showing off long eye lashes. Her hair reached the bottom of her butt, which really couldn't be spotted unless you were looking for exact length. She had on cargo shorts with black leggings underneath and a blue skinny T-shirt.

"Glad to be here. I think you're okay. I little off but okay."

"Thanks! Finally someone who says I don't need medicine!" B-R smiled.

"Now I didn't say that," Debra insisted. But of course, she went unheard because as soon as that sentence was finished, the crazy host had started another. Another boy, sixteen also, had brown hair with a gold tint, blue eyes, and a surfers body. He wore cameo pants, a tight white T-shirt that hugs his body, and two tattoos were made visible. An anklet around his right ankle, and a woven band around his left wrist. He smiled.

"I'm Kevin Jones," he said nonchalantly.

"And I'm the host! So I'm introducing!" B-R snapped at the surfer. He looked taken aback but appeared to be fine with the sudden outburst. XxBatgirl-RobinxX turned to the camera. "And this is Kevin Jones!" Everybody in the room, save host, groaned. A guy that was five seven, white and blonde finally broke apart his rope. He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Pee."

"Uh- okay? Its on your left!" B-R said. "And that's Alex, sixteen! He likes death... And pie!" The cast laughed in spite of their current situation. Death, and pie? Where did those two meet each other? The last guy snorted awake from his sleep, looked at Megan, and shrieked.

"Pikacho! Squirtle! They're back!" He whimpered. He started laughing and yelling 'KILL HER.' If anybody thought that Alex was mad, Chibi was mad or even B-R was mad, they hadn't met Dion, seventeen.

"I'm Dion! Hey! I'm seventeen! You all see the Pokemon to right?" He asked a little afraid. He had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes that were brown. He was short and lanky, not well built, and he had black skinny jeans, black shirt that was baggy and a white jacket. For man, and for all that was good, they all agreed with him.

"Tomato, Horse, Tomato,Horse, Horse."

"Oh yea, sure."

"You too! Good!"

"Come here little rascal!"

"Okay, that's all the time we have for toda-" B-R started. A man with a white lab coat came out, he whispered into the host's ear. She smiled.

"What's up? I don't like the look on your face!" Mikayla announced. All contestants shrunk in their seats.

"Times not out yet! We do things faster then Chris! Yay!" Just then Alex walks back in and sits down in his old chair.

"I'm ready." He said to the others.

"Untie!" Ninjas came out of all corners and quickly untied them all, leaving them confused, because they barely got to see the attackers at all. As quick as they came, they vanished into the night. But, you know, it was the middle of the day. So yeah.

"What's our first challenge?" Kevin asked.

"Simple. Its going to be... A TRIVIA GAME! Hahaha! And its going to be random, so enjoy!" B-R was cut off by a beeping nose and red light.

"CUT!" Somebody said in the background.

"Give me a little warning next time, 'Kay?" XxBatgirl-RobinxX said kind of calm. "Oh, yea. You guys. Well, your shacks are out back. There's three. Do NOT go to the one with all the darkness around it. Pretty simple right? Good. Bye." And with that, the teens left for a night sleep. And even Joshua, who was carried Jacob, tried to not go to the dark shack. Besides a very curious prissy girl, who wanted her own shack.

A/n: that's chapter one! And when I'm doing this and your character gets picked out, I put all your names in a jar and I'm picking random. If your name is there, you're out. So yea. Don't get mad. I want this to be fair. Reviews make me happy! Nice reviews leave me smiling! :D thanks again to Slim Shady147!


	2. Chapter 3

A/n: so thanks for all the reviews and favorites, I appreciate! So remember, I'm picking names out of a hat to be voted off. Well, the first person I'm killing because I can't stand people like her soooooo... Hehehe. Celestrialstarynight, you were right!

This is beta-ed by Slim Shady147. So all mistakes are ours for the taking. :P

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

Megan walked out off her shack, tip toeing the way to the empty dark one. No one was awake, so no one would spot her. Megan couldn't stand being in a room with other people, let alone not famous people. She walked up the porch steps, and heard a creek in one. She stopped for a minute, in case any one heard her. No one did. She continued her path. The screen door was locked as she tried to open it. Instead of going back to her shared room with her teammates like normal people would do, she pulled a pick out of her blonde hair. An owl hooted above, alarming the little princess wannabe. She quickly opened the door after unlocking it, and slowly closed it behind her. Megan sighed and fumbled for a light switch on the wall. She found one, lower than the usual light switch. She squinted when the unused lights blared to life for the first time in years. The place itself was dusty and old, and nearly all the furniture was broken. But there was one clean bed, soft looking and made. It almost looked fishy for the girl, but then again she was known for her looks, not brains. She put her purse down, which had her pink sheets inside. Her dark hot pink silk nightgown looked weird in the place of darkness. It was foreign from the rest. She remade the cleanest bed with her own, and sat on it for awhile, not sure if she should trust it. In the end, she realized she needed sleep, until their crazy host awakened them. She put on her white fuzzy sleeping mask and tucked herself under the comforter. Little did she know, she was being watched.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

Mable cracked her eyes open and looked around the dark room. Her eyes stopped on Megan's bed, and just stared. Slowly, she got out of bed not making a sign. She gulped and continued walking until she was at the foot of her teammate's bed. The pink sheets were gone, and so was the girl herself. She glanced at the bathroom, hoping that some light would shine through the crack indicating that the girl was just using the toilet. The light wasn't on, and Mable began to panic. She likes everybody in general, even those that are mean to her as they need friends too. She scanned the room, seeing if the skinny blonde girl would be sleeping somewhere else. Frightened, she sped to the team captain's bed and shook her awake. She fiddled with her purple T, as Molly growled and turned over, not appreciating being woken up. Mable shook her again, more roughly then last time. Molly jumped out of bed.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up?" She harshly whispered. Mable pointed to Megan's empty bed. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She's not here though. Can- can we look for her?" Molly nodded and searched for a flashlight or two in her drawer. She found two and lightly tossed one to the companion. They tip toed out of the room and to the outside world. They spotted the mansion. Molly faced Mable and pointed the light on her neck, so the light would reflect off of it and on her face without blinding the girl herself.

"The mansion is our last resort, got it?" Mable stiffly nodded and shined the light on the camp grounds. Nothing but nature was in her light. Mable took off her black bunny slippers, since they were getting dirty, and walked with them in one hand. They both stalked off to the opposing teams' shack, and peered in through the broken window. they were greeted with pitch black darkness. Molly's breath hitched and she shone the light quickly inside. Neither spotted any pink. Mable turned off her flashlight and sighed, running a hand through her think brownish red hair.

"Where could she be? I know she's not that stupid enough to go in the woods." Team Tomato's shack door opened, and both girl's flattened themselves to the back of the cabin, making no noise at all. Feet crunched the ground and came so close to them. They dared not to breathe, not move a muscle, or tell that the other was stepping on her foot. Deep breathing was heard, most likely male. And Jacob rounded the corner, and tackled both girls to the ground. He still had on sunglasses, and his pajamas were still black and yellow. His face scrunched up, and you could tell he was glaring. He lifted himself off the girls, and peered down at the two.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He rasped through clenched teeth. He had a soft hispanic accent to the tone.

"A teammate of ours are missing, and we thought that maybe she would be in there or something," Molly said, not fazed by the glaring or threatening tone.

"You two think we kidnapped her? Wait. Who are we talking about?" He asked a little confused.

"Its Megan. Can you help us look, please?" Mable asked nicely. The gang banger's face turned disgusted.

"You mean, Princess?" Both girls nodded their heads vigorously. "I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble with you two." Molly glared.

"Listen punk. Who will find out anyways? Hm?" Molly said, spitting hatred at the word punk. Jacob's body tensed.

"I don't care if you like me or not, but you better show me some respect OR I'll get my respect by shoving my foot up your butt. And that's not a vague threat, its the truth." He spat at Molly.

"Don't make me hit you with my bat! Because I would LOVE to see you bleed," Molly replied, crossing her tanned arms over her chest. Just when Jacob was about to nearly kill the girl, Mable touched both of their shoulders.

"Guys please. We need to find Megan, not get caught. So just be quiet," she reasoned. Jacob took Mable's flashlight.

"Fine, I'll help. As long as I go alone and you two stick together." He said, his eyes trained on Molly's. She stared blankly at him, not sure what his eyes were doing. He grumbled and walked off, turning back on Mable's flashlight. Molly turned her's on as well, and Mable followed Molly as they walked to a porter potty. The door was closed, and Mable took a deep breath and twisted the knob open. She squeaked as a spider the size of her head crawled across her feet in escape. It had long legs and it was hairy. The spider's butt was all black and bigger then its head, and in a tear drop way. While its head was small and a dark brown with light brown spots, its many eyes making its way to the woods. Both girls watched in fear as it scurried off, not wanting to know if it was poisonous or not. Molly looked up. Megan wasn't in there at all. She closed the door with her foot. Over in the horizon, the sun was coming up, making the sky a light pink. It was beautiful, if the gang would stop searching and stare. Molly flicked the light off, not needing it no more.

"Guys!" They heard Jacob whisper in a high voice. They rushed to the forbidden shack.

"Is she in there? The forbidden shack?"

"I don't know, but someone is in there." He opened the door as the girls made their way to the porch, the spider that crawled across their legs long forgotten. Mable entered first, and regretted it as she flicked on the light. She screamed her loudest at the site of blood. Lots of blood. It was thick in the air, and didn't allow its occupants good air to breathe in. Molly came in next, and gagged at the spot on the bed. A raccoon was sitting on top of Megan's body, sleeping on her chest. Scissors where in his paws and bloody. Where the animal got the scissors, no teens had a clue. Jacob came in and kicked the raccoon off of Megan's dead body. On impact from the foot, the raccoon woke up and hissed loudly. They girls rushed to Megan, as Jacob handled the raccoon. Foam came out of its mouth and slipped on the wooden floor, and seeped in the cracks. The raccoon lunged for Jacob, who round housed kicked the animal, who smashed into the corner of the bed, head first. The skull cracked in two, and fresh blood came out, staining the room yet again.

"It had rabies." Mable said softly. She touched Megan's forehead and took off her eye mask. Eyes weren't there, just dark circles were they should be. The eyes were tossed to the side, dull blue orbs that would never see again. At the mouth of the model was foam, she must have died of rabies. Her body was torn at raw angles, and the meat there was white and coated with pink and droplets of blood. She had varies of cuts and bruises, the blood still coming out and staining the pink on her and the sheets. The alive members walked out, mouths in shape of o's and eyes bulging if you could see them. All walked back to assigned cabins, knowing in a matter of minutes that they would be woken up to do the challenge.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

The host blared the most annoying song in history into the speakers. Baby by Justin Beiber. All teens woke up mad as can be, except three teens who barely got any sleep. They all got dressed and met XxBatgirl-RobinxX inside the glass mansion. She stood there in her pajamas, pants that were checkered green and white and too long, and a navy blue baggy T. Her hair was down and brushed, her eyes tired. She also held a coffee mug in her hand.

"Is it safe for you to even be drinking any coffee?" Joshua asked kind of scared. He hugged himself, still tired and mad from being woken up so early.

"I think coffee would be great for her! She needs more energy," Chibi said, clinging on to Alec, who stared at her bug eyed.

"No. She doesn't! This chick needs medicine, that's what she needs!" Mikayla responded with a little attitude. Neither noticed the host staring at them with cold eyes.

"Anyways, before I kill some moe foes, let's go to the arena." B-R said into the camera. The white men in lab coats came out once again, showing the contestants where to go, as one gave the host her lab coat. She slung it on and walked into a room with buzzers and a big wheel with numbers on them. Some people snickered. They all went into their team spots on either side of the big wheel. Over their heads, they had team names written in red. XxBatgirl-RobinxX took a microphone from the staff, and spoke into it.

"Welcome to the trivia challenge. Where all questions are random and crazy!" She smiled and sipped into her coffee again. Chibi raised her hand and B-R called on her.

"Can I get some coffee, too?" She asked. Alec went into panic state and screamed no at the top of his lungs. B-R stared at them weirdly, but still gave Chibi a coffee mug. Alec fainted in her arms. "MY GINGER BABY!" She croaked.

"Hahaha! Now that's entertainment! Hey, wait! Where is Megan?" B-R asked with an evil smile. Molly, Mable, and Jacob stared wide eyed at their host. She didn't-? Did she? "Yea. She didn't listen to the host. And now she's dead. Isn't that right Mable? Jacob? Molly?" The rest of the teens looked at their teammates or mate in confusion. And then terror.

"What! Megan is dead! How? When? Where? Why?" Hanna said bewildered. She threw her hands in the air. Even if it was an opposing teammate, she was still slightly worried. "Tell me!" She asked her team leader. Molly looked down at the ground.

"Rabies. Blood loss. Raccoon." Molly stated.

"Okay! She was in the forbidden shack, a raccoon killed her in her sleep. She didn't listen to rules!" Mable restated. Hanna went ballistic.

"NO WAY! HECK NO! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE IN THIS STUPID PLACE!" She yelled, and when anybody would touch her she would start screaming. A man in a lab coat came and gave her a sedative to calm her down. It worked. But with a side effect. "Wow! I totally see the pokemon characters too Dion!" The teenagers all went into crazy mode, jumping up and down and yelling.

"STOP! Okay, because you guys wasted our time on the show with you being crazy! Now we only have time for three questions. Which ever team loses has to send a character home. Can we start?" The teens nodded, ready to go back to their cabins and set up traps for animals. B-R went to the wheel and spun it on number 24. She picked up the card and read it. "How does one learn how to talk?" A buzzer rang from Team Tomato and all eyes turned to Mikayla. Nobody else had time to even blink before she did so.

"Repetition!" She stated with a rush. XxBatgirl-RobinxX nodded and added a point to the results. Team Horse's occupants all bit their names, not wanting to go home.

"Next question!" She spun the wheel and it landed on eight. She again took the card on that number. "What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a hundred years?" The group went silent, all thinking off an answer. Jorel breathed in sharply and pressed the buzzer.

"Well, according to the pattern, I would say the letter M." B-R added a point to their team, who all high fived. Last question, and the colorful wheel was spun, and it stopped on number thirteen. This card was different then the others, it was black.

"Last question, if you would go out in the wilderness, what's the only thing you would have to bring that isn't natural resources?" A buzzer went off, and Jacob stood tall. Team Tomato all high fived him, knowing that they had won, while Team Horse all slunk in their chairs.

"A gun so you can defend yourself." He stated. B-R shook her head no and Debra then rang it.

"Probably a compass in case you get lost," she said, questioning herself. XxBatgirl-RobinxX nodded. Team Horse all yelled in happiness, and joy.

"Team Tomato, I'll see you in a few minutes."

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

The hostess stood near a light.

"If you get a light bulb you are safe, if you get a broken one you are out. Now remember, you were voted off by your teammates, not me. Here we go." She took out a list and a package of new light bulbs. She sighed as she hit one against the table.

"Go on!" Mikayla urged.

"Can I just say who is leaving to save us lost time?" The group nodded. She came behind them and handed Jacob the broken light bulb. His eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" He questioned. B-R giggled like a deranged school girl.

"Remember! I didn't vote, your team did. Bye!" She rushed and kicked Jacob out of the mansion. The teens watched as he slipped on mud and fell down a hill, he rolled and then he smacked into a canon, which a man with a lab coat stuffed him inside and shot it three minutes afterwards. Jacob flew into the air, and then landed on a garbage boat. The cameramen followed him from Helicopters.

"I'll come back some day! And when I do, you are all dead!" He threatened. B-R whistled.

"Wow. Okay. You guys can leave. Did you all vote for Jacob?" She asked.

"Nope," Alec said shyly. "I voted for Chibi."

A/n: sorry! I picked names out of a hat! Review! :D and don't get mad!


	3. Chapter 4

A/n: If I vote of your character, please, do NOT try and be a baby about it. Please. It makes me feel worse. But it is fair. So instead of moaning like 'That's not fair.' I can't make it so everyone can stay, now can I? No. Okay, sorry for the ramblings. Any who! Hehe. I'm back to school! First day was seventh! So wish me luck (;, you know, so I don't hurt somebody XD

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY SOULLLLLL!

This is beta-ed by Slim Shady147 so all mistakes are ours for the taken (;

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

XxBatgirl-RobinxX rubbed her head sighing. She was having a head ache. No surprise there. With a comm link she called her victims... The typer means contestants hahahaha... Awkward... They came and all glared at the host.

"What is it this time?" Jorel said unhappily as he fingered his skateboard. The cast was just about to have free time when the nut job of a host called them in. Jorel was about to go skateboarding, since he saw a half pipe in the back somewhere.

"Well, you see, I'm bored. And when I'm bored, I don't feel good, and when I don't feel good, I'm taking all you Moe Foes under with me. I'll have your next challenge up in about-" she glanced out the big glass window behind her, as did the crew. They all stared at either a ninja or a man in a lab coat. All sighed. Yes, because scientists and ninjas belong together. "Well now. Okay then. Well, this challenge is a triathlon. The sports are rollerblading, swimming, running and jump roping. Also checkers. I like checkers." Joshua raised his hand that was slightly crooked. B-R called on him.

"Um. Checkers isn't a sport. And aren't the others suppose to be Swimming, Running, and Bicycling? Not checkers, running, jump rope, and rollerblading?" He corrected.

"Nope!" Chibi reassured, winking at XxBatgirl-RobinxX. "Because then it would be like other DUMB challenges. This one should be fun!" She turned to the host who was smiling. "Will there be any bombs?" She asked happily. XxBatgirl-RobinxX pouted.

"You ruined the surprise, Chibi! Mama spank!" Chibi laughed a little.

"When do we start?" Hanna asked.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

"This isn't what I meant by that I want my free time!" Jorel asked as he came up to his teammates in rollerblades, he was slipping and falling and nearly broke his skull against the half pipe's pipe. (A/n: XD) his teammates looked at him baffled.

"We. Are. So. Doomed!" Debra said roughly, crossing her arms over her chest. Their host came out, gliding on roller blades, a smile on her face as she saw Team Horse.

"Have a problem?" She asked innocently at Debra. Debra nodded her head.

"I don't think anyone here knows how to roller blade!" She complained.

"Perfect! I want to see someone fall off the top of a half pipe! Oh and Jorel?" Jorel turned to the blonde, lifting up an eyebrow. "You suck at rollerblading. You should stick to skating." Jorel rolled his eyes. Nobody noticed behind them that Alex was trying to get their attention, until Molly turned around, mad.

"What do you want, Alex?" She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know how to roller blade." He suggested. Molly's face lit up.

"Everybody! We should have Alex ride! He knows how to roller blade!" His teammates all smiled and high fived him as Jorel slipped off the shoes with wheels to Alex. Alex put them on.

"Don't touch me again, or I will kill you." He threatened the others.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

Mikayla sighed as she wobbled down from her spot on the concrete ramp. She came down fast and lost her balance, falling backwards onto her elbows. She cursed at herself, as her friends came and helped her up. Her elbows started to burn and she looked down and saw slight blood.

"Guys, I don't know if I should do this. I can't even hold its balance," she sobbered. "I'm sorry." The team's leader sat on the concrete where she just fell.

"D'aw! Its okay, Mikayla, you can't be good at everything!" Faye commented, earning her a big smile from Mikayla herself.

"Can I try?" Alec said, surprising everyone.

"You. Know how to ride rollerblades?" Hanna asked, hands on hips. Alec shrugged and Mikayla took the skates off with the help of others and gave them to Alec. He frowned, but ladled them on. He stood up, and appeared to be fine. Team Tomato all did and gave themselves a big cheer. He skated to where the host and his competitor Alex was. Both boys glared at each other, Alec's a little more weak. Bfan2 shunned them off into the pipe. Team Tomato watched in horror as Alec tried to gain speed to make it into the air. He did and attempted to do a Pinwheel. Instead, he landed straight in his shoulder, and cried out in pain. But on the other team, team Horse, Alex was riding care free and just pulled of a Ninja. Then a one eighty. Then a spin kick. Paramedics came onto the field, as did Chibi.

"MY GINGER! I thought you knew how to ride!" She exclaimed, going with the gurney as they dragged him off.

"Get away you blasted woman! I want to never see you again!" He screamed, flailing his limbs everywhere. Chibi gasped, and went back to her team sadly.

"So, what sport is next?" Molly asked her own teammates. They all shrugged, already forgotten it.

"Its swimming, then running, then checkers!" B-R yelled out loud with an odd smirk on her face.

"So, who's swimming?"Dion asked his team.

"You."

A/n: yea, I know. But I'm at my bus stop. And I have to go.


	4. Chapter 5

A/n: so, I noticed lack of reviews and reads that previous chapter, meh. I thought an OC story would bring more but whatever. So yea, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but a dying plant :(

Beta-ed by Slim Shady147; all mistakes are ours and for the taking XP

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

Dion shivered as he stood on a post, he will not let his team fail again. He was wearing his bathing suit; black baggy shorts with pokemon on them. He turned to his competitor, Joshua. He was just wearing red trucks with the stitching in white. Dion's team called behind him, cheering him on as his own personal crowd. All of a sudden, his throat seemed clogged, and it was getting harder to breathe. A whistle blew, and then they were off. Dion swam his fastest, but it wasn't fast enough to catch up with Joshua. He sank to the bottom of the large pool, just sitting there criss cross. His shaggy black hair flowed up. Team Horse cheered as Joshua was about two of the thirds there, while Dion wasn't even starting his second. His team stood on their feet, eyes wide at him just sitting at the bottom. Then all of a sudden, a burst of water came from above him. And he swam faster then a dolphin, or whatever other animal that was fast in the water. I really don't care what you choose. He swam and Joshua stopped for a moment when he heard loud splashing from behind him. For a minute, and just barely, Joshua believed that Dion was drowning. But NO! He wasn't. He was chasing a pokemon fish, worth over a hundred points. He. Was. Going. To. Get. The. FISHY! As he swam faster, so did the fish. Joshua got out of his daze, he swam too. Joshua even forgot to close his eyes, making them sting with chlorine. They were at a warp speed, on fire even! Neck in neck, Dion a little closer to the finish line. And then the unexpected happened. Dion actually got his fish. And he stopped. He hugged the pokemon fish to his chest tightly, and whooped for joy. He finally got it! But his teammates weren't as happy as he was. No. They were mad. It looked so much like they were going to win and all. But they didn't. They lost. Joshua got out of the pool, and let his rubber band go, making his black hair flow behind him. His friends clapped him on the back, making red hand prints. Dion got out too, but received no such thing. But he was smiling. He held out his hands, showing them an imaginary figure that was all in his hands.

"I think I'm going to name him Billy. Is Billy a good name?" He asked, deep in thought. Mikayla gave him a towel.

"Mhmm. I like the name Billy." Faye and Hanna said at the same time. The looked at each other, almost expecting a spark signaling that they could be twins! But, of course, that didn't happen. It was just a thought.

"Boy, that was weird wasn't it?" B-R asked them. She held the first book of Artemis Fowl in her hands. She had just gotten started that day and was already half way through it. "Wasn't expecting that at all. Okay, well since you guys are boring me... Again... I decided to take away checkers. Its only interesting when I play, not watch some adolescents play." Chibi raised her hand but didn't even wait to be called on.

"Adolescents? Big word man. Big word." She stated, crossing her arms. She was still a little ticked about the whole Alec calling her crazy issue, but anybody could pretty much guess that. Hanna came and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It means teenagers." She concluded. But Chibi wasn't paying any attention to that. She was paying attention to the girl in the superhero shirt with... Dare she think it... Black hair. Such a disgusting hair color. Her eyes became dilated and a little bigger then usual. She rasped a finger at Hanna, causing her and the others watching to become a little scared.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! You have black hair!"

"Is that a problem?"

"YES!" Everybody rolled their eyes. They sure had a bunch of wackos here. Even dead people. Some shuddered at the thought that they could be dead in the next few minutes. Could they really be killed by this host? Why had they even bothered to sign up? Better question- why am I acting like you will answer me? Hm... Or I was speaking in third person for a few minutes. That was fun. Oh yea, what were we talking about again? OH! Crap. That's right, I was updating. So, ignore this. Just ignore this. I probably need a hobby to keep me busy. Yea, a hobby. Besides writing. It would be good for me.

"I'm sure Dion didn't mean to lose this one for us. Typically we did tell him he had to do it." Kevin said, startling them. When a guy isn't mentioned in a while, its pretty easy to forget about them.

"Yea, your right, Jonesy Boy," Faye said. She absent- mindedly twirled her finger through her hair. She kind of wanted to do swimming herself, but we all know how that turned out to be.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

"On your mark.. Get set..." Hanna tensed her muscles at the starting line, and she smiled. This should be easy, it was just running across a field against Molly. She bent down closer to the ground, glancing at the darker skinned girl. She was actually quite pretty. " BANANA!" And she ran, then stopped short. Banana? What the pickle juice? She turned to XxBatgirl-RobinxX, as she was laughing her head off. She waved it off. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to see how you guys would react to that. And it was pretty funny!" The guys in lab coats laughed wickedly, while the ninjas just stood there motioning laughing. In retrospect, the ninjas looking like retarded seals clapping the hands together, having no noise come out of their mouths. Their host then pulled out a gun, and Hanna hit the ground and so did Molly when it was aimed at them.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Molly yelled.

"Don't say that! She could if she wanted!" Mable scolded, on the ground as well.

"I very well could. But if I wanted to be a FBI agent, that's not going to look too good." She fired the gun into the air, though everybody still thought it was trained on them so they were ducked. They looked up, and then Hanna busted out running. She was to go uphill on a... Hill. Wasn't that kind of obvious? Uphill. Hill? I think it is. Hanna ran, panting a little already half way up, Molly going up behind her. Molly ran up faster, and passed Hanna. Hanna sighed, 'I guess my team just sucks.' She thought. Molly was close to the finish when she slipped on mud and fell backwards. She fell off the side of the hill, making a big shake. The hill was fake, of course. Just some elevated floor with plastic grass and mud. The floor vibrated, and Hanna fell. Luckily she didn't fall off though, just to the ground. She bounded up and sprinted to the finish. She leaped over the mud spot Molly slipped on. She ran up and stood proud, as her teammates clapped for her. But the timer still went on.

"What's going on? Why didn't the timer stop?" She asked. Molly was half way up the hill again, more determined then ever. XxBatgirl-RobinxX hastily glanced at a cardboard box on the ground. Hanna jumped to it just as Molly got to the top, making sure she didn't fall once more. Hanna kicked the box over, revealing a beeper. She pressed it. The timer blared a 'EEEEEEEEEEE!' It turned off after a minute, which was good because it was giving the competitors a bit of a head ache. Hanna high fived her friends as they all congratulated her for being the first Team Tomato winner for the day.

"That puts a downer on things doesn't it?" XxBatgirl-RobinxX said as she put her hands in her lab coat's pockets. She pulls out a pen, and gives it to Hanna. Hanna studies it for a few seconds and then a beep goes off inside of it... And it literally exploded in her hand. She gasped and held her palm tightly with her other hand. All of her roommates gasped and rushed to her, even the other team. And to their amazement, nothing was wrong. Hanna held her hand up, and a red beam came out shooting at towards Kevin. He yells as he hits the ground. But instead of caring for him, they bast in Hanna's new super arm.

"Sweet! Thanks crazy host!" Hanna said excitedly as she swung her wrist around. All at once the others were asking for the same magic.

"No way! Chibi, hush up! I can't even trust you with a pencil, let alone something to kill others with!" B-R said to Chibi, who looked extra sad.

"But I want a cool red beam too that shoot out of my arm!" Chibi whined.

"And I want both of my eyes! See how that works?" B-R grumbled. Now, everybody was ticked off, but this could work to their advantage. Yes, it could. MY GAWD! When am I going to stop talking to myself! I have been doing this for years! On the other hand, it is kind of fun! "Onto our next and last challenge. Jumping rope!" Some of the girls squealed. Some. "Oh, and I would not vote off Hanna for a while Team Tomato. You will need her and her hand later." She winked and gave each team a long jump rope. She then sat on the ground, drinking some mint tea. Ah mint. So good.

"I want to do it!" Chibi said happily, jumping up and down.

"Diddo," said her now partner; Kevin Jones. He smiled at her politely. "That is, if you wish to be my partner." Chibi shrugged, not really caring who she was jumping with. Debra raised her hand and so did Jorel on the other team. Ninjas held the rope, oh and did I forget to mention they were dark green ninjas and not black? I think I did forget. Well, now you know! Chibi faced Kevin, as did Jorel and Debra. The ninjas started going extremely fast, the teens not being really able to keep up. How they did it so far was a miracle beyond belief. They stumbled over their own feet and they hopped and hopped. It actually got to the point of their host getting tired and splashing water on the stage, making it wet and slippery. They went on for a few hours, until the host called it a tie. She was tired of watching them go up and down. Haven't you ever just watched that? It got so annoying after the first two minutes. And watching this for three hours, well. They had better ways then to just watch. Like reading for instance.

"But I'll see Team Tomato in the lounge because you guys still lost by a point!" Team Tomato sank, knowing that they just lost yet another challenge. It didn't feel good, I'll tell you that.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

Team Tomato sat on the ground talking to each other happily. They were pretty much on the terms of losing by now. It didn't really matter, they were sure that all of this team would go home and it would just be Team Horse voting off one another. That would be so boring to not watch competition. A ringer rang and all turned to the dark green, blue, grey eyes of XxBatgirl-RobinxX. She held light bulbs and a broken one. She twisted the broken one in her hand.

"Chibi and Jorel. Here are your light bulbs." The room went silent as the two happily went up to retrieve their ticket to staying. "Mikayla." She came up to, slightly relieved not to be going home. "Dion." That was a surprise, some voted for him. "Hanna." She came up, clutching her arm as to not accidentally blow up the place. She took the light bulb and sat down with it. Why light bulbs? No idea. Hey light bulb! I got an idea! "Faye." It was now between Kevin and Alec. The tension built up, only for a blonde to knock it down with a battle ax. *cough* Their host *cough*

"Who is it?" Kevin said, slightly biting on his nails.

"Oh, you are leaving Kevin."

"What? No way! You always make the chapter about that character when they are going to be voted off! You didn't do that for me!"

"Because I'm kidding! Bye Alec!" Alec stood up, said nothing.

"That's what you get for dissing me, GINGER!" Chibi yelled into the camera. Alec shrugged, then yelled like a little girl when he stepped on a roach.

"Gross!"

"Baby!" XxBatgirl-RobinxX kicked him down the hill, he slipped on mud, rolled down the hill and landed in a canon. It was lighted and then in a few seconds it blew; sending Alec along to a trash boat. "Chibi. Did you switch the votes?" B-R said with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"OF COURSE!"

A/n: REVIEW! (:


	5. Chapter 6

** This is your host with another update. REVIEW FOR FASTER CHAPTERS! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing but the first song! (;**

* * *

"Okay, I'm done with you teens! None of you are as interesting as I thought!" XxBatgirl-RobinxX scolded the campers, who looked a little frightened to be standing there in front of her.

"But-" Molly started, reaching her hands out.

"No! You guys are just- ARG! Can't even work like this! You know what! How about a singing competition? Yea, you guys need to put more energy and pride out there!" B-R argued, as she was violently punching a punching bag, her victims in front asking for another competition.

"But I don't WANT to sing." Alex crossed his arms in half.

"Well you either sing, or leave! Its not like you will be singing alone! Your team will save you, or make you cause pain! And the fun part of this, is that TWO people will leave. Not one! Two!" They stared at the host with determination. Each one not wanting to go home.

"Let's do this thing!" Kevin said, pumping his fist in the air.

"But I don't want to sing. I HATE singing, and dancing," Debra argued.

"Oh, do you just want to go?" XxBatgirl-RobinxX asked her, pointing at the exit. She sighed and shook her head. "Here are your songs. Now sing monkey people SING! I get to pick who is the worst and best. Both leave." She smiled evilly.

"But shouldn't it be both of the worst singers to leave?" Hanna questioned, lifting her hand up in protest.

"Not here!" Mikayla and Molly grabbed the songs and read them quietly, then gave their teammates a chance to read.

"Team Horse! You are up!" B-R gestured, as she took a sip of the famous vitamin water.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

Molly: Sometimes, I smile to myself

Joshua: And sometimes, I smile to the world

Mable: But these are the times, I don't smile at all

Jorel, Debra, Alex: I push myself forwards, inside and out, I'll do my best just to see how it goes

Mable: it comes naturally

Molly: If somehow I believe

Jorel: that the world is gonna end tomorrow!

Debra: Gotta live up!

Alex: But its NOT the same

Debra: Gotta live up!

Mable: But don't forget you have to remember

Molly: What it means to be-

Joshua: be. Part. Of. Me.

Molly: That's not the line!

Joshua: you don't know the line! Its my line!

Mable: I think he got it right!

Joshua and Molly: oh Shut up!

Debra: gotta live it up!

Alex: But its NOT the same!

Debra: Gotta live it up!

Jorel: punch it down! Kick it down. Spin around! Hit the ground! Turn around!

Molly: Sometimes I smile to myself!

Joshua: And sometimes, I smile to the world!

Molly: but these are the times, I forget to... Smile...

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

Team Tomato couldn't believe it. They were so good with such a dumb song! XxBatgirl-RobinxX smiled.

"I own that song!" She whispered. Yea, I made it up, got a problem with that? No, good. Because I can knock you down! FOOTBALL! I don't like football, don't understand it. Then why did you say football? Blame Family Guy! I love Family Guy! Me too!

"Can we go now?" Faye asked, just wanting to get the singing done, she held a blue microphone in her hand.

"Sure, oh, I don't own this one, found it online! Its Want U back by Cher Lloyd featuring Astro!" She clapped her hands in excitement as Team Horse got off the stage and Tomato on.

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

Mikayla: Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa Uh!

Hanna: Hey, boy you never had much game.  
Thought I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away way way Uh

Chibi: Now, I see you've been hanging out With that other girl in town.  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns.  
Uh

Faye: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her.  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this Uh

Mikayla: And now you're taking her to every restaurant.  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant.  
You got me, got me like this Uh

Hanna: Boy you can say anything you wanna.  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya.  
I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back.  
Uh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'.  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'.  
I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh!

Chibi: Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans.  
Uh!  
You clearly didn't think this through.  
If what I've been told is true You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo.  
Uh!

Faye: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her.  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this.  
Uh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant.  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant.  
You got me, got me like this.  
Uh!

Mikayla: Boy you can say anything you wanna.  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya.  
I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back.  
Uh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'.  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'.  
I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back.  
Uh!

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine.  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh Ohhh, and you might be with her.  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

[Dion- rap verse]  
Let's go! Astro!  
We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me!

Kevin: Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more.  
Dated her in front your place so you can see it all.

Dion: I remember the times, when we used to bond.  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine!

Kevin: So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too.  
I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you.

Dion: Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart.  
Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start.  
You want me back?

Kevin: We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again

Mikayla: Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh Boy you can say anything you wanna.  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya.  
I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back.  
Uh!

Hanna: I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'.  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'.  
I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh!

(Let me know)

Chibi: Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh!

Faye: Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh

Chibi and Dion: Just like a helicopter! (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

-N-e-w-T-o-t-a-l-D-r-a-m-a-C-a-s-t-

XxBatgirl-RobinxX stared at shock at the competitors. They just- what!? They were so good! Brain- Malfunction! Oh no! We are going down! Oh NO! Poor helicopter! We are landing in the ocean! NOOOOOO! Okay, I'm good. On with the story.

"Okay, Team Tomato wins! The two being kicked off are-"

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Molly yelled throwing her hands up for extra effect.

"Fine, mesh. The best singer tonight and going home is- good bye Jorel. The worst singer- GAH! No competition! Bye Alex!" Both boys sagged as they walked over to the canon, waiting to be exploded into the trash boat. "Who will go home? Join us next time I update, on Total Drama Craziness Insured!"


	6. Chapter 7

**I'm back! The craziness can began once again :} So, before we began, I will like to say thanks to all my readers out there! Some of which are from the Middle East! :) I would also like to thank my beta Slim Shady147! YOU GUYS ROCK! FOOTBALL! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own, don't you think I would be the host and not Chris?!**

* * *

XxBatgirl-RobinxX sulked around the mansion, and the occupants inside watched her with worry. Ever since the singing fiasco, she's been even more weird. B-R then fell to the ground, making all of the competitors come up rushing.

"Are you okay?!" Hanna asked, helping the young host up. She nodded.

"Yea, I'm just sad." She sniffed. The competitors looked at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, Chibi broke it.

"What's wrong B-R! I thought I told you no more depression!" She scolded. XxBatgirl-RobinxX smiled at her.

"I'm not depressed! My warden finally gave up on me! She just screamed in the other direction saying 'NO MORE OF THIS! YOU ARE NUTS!' So now I have no hospital to go to."

"Its fine. I think she was stressed. I mean, how hard can it be to watch you?" Mikayla asked. "We can do it! It can be our next challenge!" That's when the room grew cold, and this was probably the only time people could actually see the seriousness in B-R's mixed color eyes.

"You fancy a challenge? Go ahead. We start right now. NINJAS! DUDES IN LAB COATS! Drive us all to the asylum!" XxBatgirl-RobinxX barked. She smiled evilly and gave a very Joker like laugh. That's also when the teens figured out, you never mess with crazy blondes, because it can bite you in the butt later. Ninjas and the guys in the lab coats came out and gathered the teens. "See you there! I will already be in my cell. Be ready for the most horrible and crazy time of your entire life time." Another smile, then she threw fake powered snow onto the floor, making the entire place flood with dust.

"Come on now!" One of them said, he looked just like- wait a minute, but isn't he suppose to be somewhere else. I think I said Canada but since I'm to lazy to check we are going with that. But the guy! Black hair, brown eyes, that squarish head. That necklace and that sadistic smile. It was Chris. The one and only.

"Chris? Is that you?!" One of the bewildered campers asked. The man turned around, only to be proven.

"Shsshhh! I'm trying to keep a low down! My company fired me to hire me to do this job! Have you seen this fashion statement! Its a don't!" He cried, taking the clothing between his fingers and pulling it away from his body. He quickly climbed into the bus that said 'Mini Criminals!' Hanna crossed her arms from her chest; not wanting to be under criminal category. She finally broke as she got on the bus. Dion, who was in front of her, sighed.

"I haven't been on one of these buses in weeks!" Dion cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Mikayla sat down.

"That kind of worries me." Chibi tried to start a wave on the bus, but it didn't catch on. Her and Dion were the only ones who tried. Instead, Chibi thought it would be a good idea to-

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!" She was going to continue but Chris threw an old banana at her. She gasped and threw it back, hitting the driver. "I HATE YELLOW!" Who knew she knocked Chris, their DRIVER, unconscious? Defiantly not anyone in the bus. They finally started to catch something was up when the bus slowed and crashed into the wall. A brick wall; outside of the prison.


	7. Chapter 8

**I am now done with the story, thanks to you all! You are all winners! Here's the last chapter, ad I bet you weren't expecting this, even though I knew it was going to happen since the first chapter (; sweet dreams :} and remember, think of this as a good thing and not me being lazy, because that is not the case.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND ALL MATERIAL BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK!**

_We gather you all here today, to mourn the passing of Mikayla Amaron, Molly Coffie, Hanna Behen, Chibi Krenshaw, Mable Everheart, Faye Midea, a guy named Dion and a guy named Chris. These were the passengers of the 'Mini Criminal' bus, heading to a health asylum. But sadly, their bus crashed into a wall, and fell off a cliff into the ocean. Nobody knows the cause of the accident yet, but there were no survvivors. We have found a few more bodies along with them, but we can not identify them. Be on the look out still of XxBatgirl-RobinxX, or B-R. If you find her, we stress you call 9-1-1. She is known for kidnapping adoloscents and torturing them. We believe she may have been part of the reason they died. And apperently, at the health asylum, two of the campers wre going to be checked in permantly. Those campers would be Chibi Krenshaw and a guy named Dion who had 'Billy'._

_We are still searching for the body of teen pop sensation, Megan. Her chances of survival wherever she may be, are slim. The young girl was known for singing, not smarts. We also mourn her, though the body lost._

_Word just in, we have a lead on XxBatgirl-RobinxX, we believe she is now in Canada. Sadly, the adoloscent kidnappier can not be brought in by the United States until Canada has arrested her. She can now start fresh, but we warn you-_

_DO NOT JOIN ANY CLUBS/CAMPS/ACTIVITIES/AFTERSCHOOLPROGRAMS until further notice to those between the ages of fifteen and nineteen of all genders. Good night, I'm your spokesperson, Diane Ross. We pray tonight for the families of the corpses and whoever else my want to win a million dollars. Its just not worth it anymore. Thank youu for your time, now back to you- Robert Fisher. _


End file.
